One of the most common repairs in the motor vehicle repair industry is the repair of damaged body panels. Body panels are single-piece components that form the exterior surface of a motor vehicle. Body panels are formed in distinct and precise shapes for function, aerodynamics and aesthetics. One common feature of body panels are their body lines, which are unique lines or edges. Modern motor vehicles have increasingly sharp and complex lines. Damaged body panels are hammered and pulled to restore their original shape; and/or new, custom-cut, panel pieces are welded to the damaged panel. Body filler is then applied and sanded to match the damaged area to the original surface. Damaged body lines are carefully and manually restored. The shapes of their edges and direction of their lines are recreated by eye. This is becoming increasingly difficult—nearly impossible—with the complexity of modern lines. The traditional method is a difficult, imprecise, labor-intensive and long process. A typical repair could take a single worker as much as eight hours.
What is needed therefore is a method to improve the ease, preciseness and efficiency in the repair of motor vehicle body panels and their associated body lines.